


A Mountain of Tasks

by Kalloway



Category: Machine City Knights - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cleaning upafter Surya.





	A Mountain of Tasks

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days, Feb 8/Eye of the Storm

There, in the center of it all, stood Surya, bloodied and grinning. Hauyne blinked behind his visor. He was disgusted, yes, but not remotely surprised. 

"Most of them were dead before I even got here," Surya said flatly, as if he was somehow disappointed by that fact. And oh, Hauyne had things he could have said, but there were going to be reports, coordinating with other departments, and a mountain of other tasks that, if there was no longer any danger (aside from Surya himself), could be started on. 

Hauyne turned from the worst of it and got to work.


End file.
